Solus Dextera
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player Rayon - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday August 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 187.96 cm (6 foot 2 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 96.61 kg (213 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation 7th Division Captain - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team The Advent Seven - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Partner Dextera, Qube, Asano - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives Nocturna Shywing (Adoptive Mother) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy, Ancient Monks Temple - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Shikai Zetsriel - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Bankai Unobtainable - }} {|border="0" Solus Dextera Solaris (ソラス デックステラ ソラリス, Sorasu Dekkusutera Soraris), is the Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Solus bares only vague similarities to their father, and instead more closely resembles his mother, aside from his hair which is a white-gray color that is heavily accented by their brown skin tone. They also fairly average sized man, standing at 6’2”. Solus, also unlike his father has very large whiskers that sit much lower on his face in comparison to his father. Solus also bares dark facial marking in the form of thin spikes sitting both above and below each of his eyes. Other than that, Solus is usually shirtless, having forgone the regular use of a Haori, and completely forgoing the use of a shihakushou. Despite not always wearing his Haori, he does have one, but it, much like the rest of his attire, breaks away from the Standard Shinigami Captain's attire. His Haori is customized to more closely resemble a jacket. The white garb bears a high collar, complemented with a gray fur. Additionally his Jacket-Haori is torn along the edges, giving it a ragged look, reminiscent of Kenpachi's style. Also breaking away from the standard Shinigami attire, Solus does not wear a standard hakama. Instead the Captain wears more tightly fitting, but flexible pants with a striped blue scarf hanging from his belt. Completing his non-standard look, he also lacks the traditional tabi and waraji, which leaves him completely barefoot. Also missing from the broken traditional look is the standard Katana shaped zanpakutou that hangs at the waist of countless Shinigami. However, while lacking the standard weapon, he still possesses a zanpakutou in the form of two gauntlets. Personality Solus is somewhat similar to his father Shian, however he is near incapable of showing his lighter sides. Solus is much more relaxed, and much more capable of restraining himself in critical situations, and in times where he separated from his Zanpakuto, something their father had much trouble with. He also prefers to avoid formalities whenever possible. Furthermore, much like his father, Solus is very beastly, and perhaps even more so. Additionally he inherited his Mother's very dark nature, and is an extreme pessimist at all times. He also dislikes physical contact, no matter how minor or how brief. His dislike is so extreme, that he will not hesitate to bare his fangs at anyone to violate his personal space. History Solus Solaris is the son of Shian Solaris and Alyia Solus, or the woman originally disguised as Abyssion Somnis. Solus was raised entirely in secrecy by a group of Ancient Shinigami in a secluded monastery. The Ancients, as Shian referred to them as trained Solus in the ways of the Shinigami, however life was not as peaceful as his parents had hoped. As Solus grew, he became more and more like an animal, wild, ferocious, merciless. The Ancients quickly grew to despise Solus and his beastly behavior. For much of his young life, they beat him relentlessly, calling him a monster as they did. They often bound him for months with powerful kidou, and tortured him in the hopes of breaking the monster they saw him as and restoring some level of normality. However, their efforts yielded the opposite. In secrecy, Solus trained and sharpened his skills, his pain was his fuel. In the time he spent bound by the kidou they used on him, he studied it tirelessly. In time he developed the ability to feel out the weakness in the spells in order to break free. The sheer number of times they had bound him, allowed him to learn to use the same spells by sight alone. The same applied to the offensive arts. His desperation for freedom, the strength to stand and fight, and a means to end the suffering, aided his growth. As a child no older than six Solus awakened the power of his Zanpakutou. Like his father, Solus too learned the price one must pay for power, and lost his left arm to Dextera. From that point onward, Dextera replaced the arm she took from him as a reminder of the lesson she taught him, and the two became one. Using his new found power Solus challenged his so-called guardians. Their countless years of knowledge, tainted by hatred for the beastly child, turned against them. Even with the power of Shikai, Solus was not much of a match for them, yet, he witnessed their power time and time again. All he had was time to learn and think of ways to defend against the techniques they used to punish him for as long as he could remember. The difference between them, and Solus was that Solus had years of suffering behind him, and more importantly his entire life, his future was on the line. The boy had nothing, yet failure meant that he could lose everything. The Ancients threw everything the knew at Solus, but with the power of Dextera, he adapted and neutralized everything they threw at him. Dextera was more than just his Zanpakutou, she was his life, she was the very essence of what allowed him to live through the suffering, she was the essence of why he lives even today. Like he had be forced to do his whole life, he endured. With Dextera, his ability to endue, grew exponentially. In time, his resilience wore down the Ancients, and then he struck. Unleashing every ounce of his suffering all at once, he slaughtered each and every one of his guardians, one by one. Solus' freedom was born in blood, and the Lion was born with it. Over the next six years of his life, Solus worked with Dextera and refined his abilities. The two, live alone wandering the outer reaches of the Spirit World, fighting with countless hollows in the process. All Solus had was Dextera, and she him. The two became an inseparable support system for each other, and flawless cooperation allowed them to survive. Nearing the seventh year of their freedom Solus was discovered by Gotei Patrols along the outer-limits of the Rukongai. Taking note of his exceptional Spiritual energy, they suggested he join the Shinigami Academy. At first Solus was hesitant to do so, having no interaction with anything other than a hollow over the last seven, but Dextera persuade him with the promise of better life. Taking her advice, he Joined the Shinigami academy, though he had already learned what they were teaching and more. He spent the next six months there more as a formality than anything. Upon graduating Solus was assigned as a teacher at the academy, given his advanced knowledge of the Shinigami arts. Unfortunately his place did not last long, as many of the students were far to afraid to learn from him. At which point he was pointed in the direction of the 11th Division, but elected to join the Seventh Division instead after learning that his father was its former Vice-captain. After learning of his father's death, Solus left his home to take his father's place as Vice-Captain of the 7th Division. Not long after Joining the 7th and taking his father's place Solus was adopted by the Primera Espada, Nocturna at the request of his father. With Nocturna as his mother, Solus was able to experience of having someone other than Dextera to care and look after him, though hesitant at first, he slowly warmed up to her over time. However, the road towards happiness was soon cut short by the echoes of events that predate his existence. Powers & Abilities Kidou Master Specialist: His knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them by only calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require part of the incantation to do so, if not a full incantation. Solus can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks, and create blasts that cause a tremendous amount of destruction in the area they are fired in. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. He can create his own unique high-level Kidō, and has extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. He has also show the ability to strengthen already cast spells by speaking their incantation afterwards. Kidou Creator: '''Being both a master and specialist of Kidou, Solus has used this ability to create an entirely new spell of his own. Created Spells * '''Tenjitsu Rakka（ 天日落下, Sunfall):' Solus creates a giant sun-like orb that burns with midnight blue flams and send it skyward. He then brings it back down, driving it into the earth. Upon contact the powerful orb pulsates 3 times, releasing immense flame energy in every direction over a vast area. '''Incantation: '"Fly to the horizon, and etch your name into fate... Seek, roar, burn into infinity. Give light unto lost souls, guide them in radiant fury!" '' ''Genius Intellect:' Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Solus Solaris is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history and proceedings of the world and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as secret methods. He easily grabs the concepts of subjects completely new to him and masters them quickly. Even in the most complex and dangerous of situations Solus can rely on his calculating intellect to figure out the best course of action. His assessment of a situation is swift, ad-hoc and accurate, allowing him to deduce the nature of other people’s abilities and countering them, often only requiring a few instances of observation. '''Master Strategist:' His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as leading officer he can expertly sent entire divisions into battle, be it against small or large threats. Master Tactician: He has shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes preparing traps or leading his enemies along complex battle plans so he can even deal with enemies stronger than himself. Like this Solus can prepare victory many steps in advance and even incorporate his enemies and their plans into his grand scheme. Regardless of his own powers or those of others, Solus always remains a tactically cautious. Immense Reiatsu: As a Captain Solus has a monstrous amount of Spiritual Power that he can control to a fine degree and bend to his every whim. Almost twice as much as an average Captain, he can use it to enhance his combat abilities. If he is using his Reiatsu he is doing so with intent and likely to disasterous ends. His very presence can be called 'Monstrously Overwhelming'. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His Reiatsu is both an offensive and defensive mechanism to be used as he sees fit. The pressure involved with the release of his Reiatsu could stifle those too far below his own level. Immense Strength: He is strong enough to stop even powerful attacks, when the opponent is weakened even stopping their releases with a single hand and likely end the fight with a single swing. Likewise he can also inflict tremendous damage with his bare hands, even to releases of weaker opponents. His strength is described as being ‘scary’, a fearsome weapon in its own right which can dictate the conditions of battle. He can fend of huge weapons with only one hand and easily cleave highly durable armor with a single strike. Immense Endurance: Solus seems to be tirelessly energetic in combat. No amount of physical maneuver can tire him or slow him down. Likewise he can also ignore heavy injury to his body and is generally hard to slow down. Even when being riddled with otherwise incapacitating wounds, Solus can just shrug it off and continue fighting without any sign of being hindered. Immense Speed: Solus is deceptively fast in combat, even when not using Shunpo. His legs can propel him fast enough to surprise even fast opponents. He can instantly close huge gaps relying on his innate speed alone, appearing to disappear from sight completely. He is fast enough to react to most surprise attacks and masterfully deliver a counter to them. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Immense Durability: Solus's body is incredibly durable and resistant to damage. He can take tremendously heavy blows and stand up undaunted afterward without significant consequences to his body. Even when being attacked with powerful weapons it requires great power behind their strikes to wound him. Hohō Master: Solus is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know of his movements until after he has made them, and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind. Zanjutsu Inept: Solus is utterly useless with a sword, and is more likely to cut himself than he is to do anything to an opponent. It would require a stroke of luck just for him to land a hit on a moving target, and he lacks the precision to do much against a still one. Hakuda Master: Solus's skills are great enough to force some of the greatest melee fighters at their peak to fight seriously during combat. He has proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He demonstrates his skill and agility in this area by launching devastating attacks without laying a finger on his Zanpakutō. Facing armed opponents is no problem whatsoever for him, as his skills make his every limb a lethal weapon by itself. Hakuda Techniques *'Iron Tortoise: '''A technique born from tireless training in the art of the body. With this technique, the Solus can harden their muscles to an extreme degree. This grants them an increased striking capability, or enhanced defensive capability. *'Fierce Tiger:' A technique no different than an ordinary palm thrust in appearance. However by using this technique, Solus is capable of pushing his target back large distances. The typical strike damage caused, however, is mostly superficial. *'Starving Phoenix:' A brutal headbutt attack designed to knock the opponent of their balance and disorient them, thus breaking open their defenses. *'Raging Dragon:' Solus crouches down low and builds up power in the legs before lunging toward the opponent, using the immense forward momentum to deliver a powerful punch. The technique is akin to a superman punch. *'Jade Breaker:' Solus jumps far in to the sky and comes crashing down with enough force to fracture the ground with a diving kick *'Jade Maker:' A straight jab with enough generated force to cause numbness in the afflicted area— or generates a feeling of limbs feeling as hard and heavy as a jade boulder. *'Gentle Lotus:' Proof of mastery in the art of strength and body control. It is a technique derived from the ancient belief that a great master could defeat his opponent with a light touch, and thus Solus concentrates massive amounts of strength into a palm strike that can deal immense amounts of damage seemingly with the touch of feather. The technique is very deceptive in nature as it causes no pain and feels as if nothing hit at all. *'Pure Lotus:' Solus draws upon their massive strength in order to generate powerful shock waves with their strikes. The shock waves are capable of traveling long distances and are strong enough to shatter stone. Through the use of this technique, Solus is capable of a pure strike or a strike that doesn't involve contact. Elemental Reiatsu Like a small few, Solus has been shown capable of using elemental reiatsu, even without releasing their Zanpakutō, though it is extremely rare. As a being capable of controlling both the power of Fire and Darkness , Solus' reiatsu element changes to reflect as much. With the level of control of reiatsu Solus possesses, they can freely choose when and when not to exhibit their reiatsu's elemental affinity. When they choose to, Solus and their shadows are capable of manifesting reiatsu in the form of black fog. This black fog possesses an effect that burns spiritual beings upon contact. Both the thickness, as well as the strength burning effect increase proportionately when confined to small spaces and the level of reiatsu being released. Zanpakutou Zetsriel (ゼツリエル) As a result a top-secret event in the 12th Division's hidden labs, the Soul residing in Solus' Zanpakutou suffered permanent and irreversible damage. Though the spirit recovered enough to permit shikai, the release has been fragmented, and spirit will never be able to grant Solus the power of Bankai. With the shattered soul shattered into three separates pieces: Right Arm, Left Arm, and Body. The condition of the soul is directly reflected in Shikai, and as such, Solus can call upon the power of each fragment individually. However, the power in each of the arms is limited, and the full power of Solus' shikai cannot be realized until the body is called upon. In her sealed state Zetsriel takes on the form of two steel gauntlets . Shikai '''Left Arm of Zetsriel:' Dextera (左腕 の ゼツリエル • デックステラ) The release command is "Cry for me" (ために泣く, tame ni naku) The right gauntlet glows with an eerie light and then breaks down into a shadowy fog. The fog then wraps tightly around Solus' right arm and hardens.The dark fingertips grow long razor sharp claws and small sharp spikes form at the each of the knuckles. *'Shiva's Wrath '(シヴァの 怒り) Solus can cloak his dark hands with, or generate and manipulate intense navy blue flames of highly concentrated reishi. Right Arm of Zetsriel: Talia (左腕 の ゼツリエル • タリア) The release command is "Embrace Me" (抱ける, ukeru) The left gauntlet glows with an eerie light and then breaks down into a shadowy fog. The fog then wraps tightly around Solus' left arm and hardens.The dark fingertips grow long razor sharp claws and small sharp spikes form at the each of the knuckles. *'Theravada' (上座部,jouzabu) Solus' Shadows exist as extensions of his being and are connected to his reiraku by the effects of this power . Using this link, the shadows are able to draw power from him at any point, from anywhere. Using the power drawn from the vast wealth of Solus' spiritual energy, the shadows may release the stored power as violent bursts, concentrated beams , or rapidly fired energy spheres. With Alia, the power of Theravada can rival the power of a level 45 spell at best. Zetsriel (ゼツリエル) The release command is "Complete Me" (満たす, mitasu) Both of Zetsriel's dark arms glows with an eerie light and then release a shadowy fog. The fog then wraps tightly around Solus' legs from the knees down, covering them in the hardened darkness. With Zetsriel released, Solus reaches a level of totaly unity with the spirit of the zanpakut. This mutual completion of Solus and the fragmented Zetsriel, awakens their true power. Zetsriel is the true form and true power of Solus' zanpaktou. In her true form, Zetsriel can grant Solus complete use of all of her powers, and the fullest extent of them. *'Shiva's Wrath' (シヴァの 怒り, Shiba no ikari) Solus can cloak his dark hands with, or generate and manipulate intense navy blue flames of highly concentrated reishi. With each punch, kick or swipe of his claws, Solus can now generate massive roaring waves of the dark flames at will. *'Theravada' (上座部, jouzabu) Solus' Shadows exist as extensions of his being and are connected to his reiraku by the effects of this power . Using this link, the shadows are able to draw power from him at any point, from anywhere. Using the power drawn from the vast wealth of Solus' spiritual energy, the shadows may release the stored power as violent bursts, concentrated beams , or rapidly fired energy spheres. With Alia, the power of Theravada can rival the power of any spell Solus can use. *'False Samsara' (偽輪廻, nise rinne) By calling upon the powers of true darkness, Solus can create and telekinetically manipulate up to four arms of darkness. Each arm is as hard and as solid as steel. Additionally each hand possesses a set of claws just as sharp as any sword. *'Dark Mantra' (暗闇真言, kurayami shingon)Using the power of shadow manipulation, Solus is given the power to expand and contract Zetsriel and her creations as he sees fit. The arms seem incapable of growing more than 5 times Solus' size, in proportion. Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Vice-Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:People Category:7th Division